


like a man starved

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: chanyeol just can't help himself, sometimes.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	like a man starved

**Author's Note:**

> [chanyeol bit jongdae's asscheek and i died.](https://twitter.com/weareoneEXO/status/1192085980062220293?s=20)

“You- _ ah_, really like this, don’t you?” Jongdae asks. He’s not in any particularly good position - as it is, he’s just on all fours - to be snarky, but he can’t really help it; it’s in his personality to.

Chanyeol looks up from where he has his face buried in Jongdae’s ass to give him a filthy grin. He tugs Jongdae closer by his hips, bringing him up higher on his knees, then sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jongdae’s butt cheek.

“_Fuck_!” Jongdae cries out, dropping down onto his elbows. Like this, his ass is raised even higher into the air, line of his body beautiful. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Chanyeol rumbles, running one hand from Jongdae’s hips to his tiny, tiny little waist. “Fuck, I love how small your waist is. Feels like I could just wrap you up and drag you anywhere.”

Jongdae’s panting, but he’s _ Jongdae_, and so: “Only because I let you.”

Chanyeol’s smile is nine parts dirty and one part angelic. “I know,” He says, leaning down to press a kiss where he just bit, then trails his mouth to Jongdae’s rim, where he licks a fat stripe up Jongdae’s taint. “It’s how I know you love me.”

Jongdae laughs breathlessly. “By letting you eat my ass?”

“By letting me throw you around when you’d normally kick everyone else for it,” Chanyeol corrects, voice deep and low, and Jongdae shudders. One palm comes down heavy on Jongdae’s butt, and he cries out, letting the pleasure wash over him. “But also by letting me eat your ass.” 

Jongdae feels Chanyeol spread his ass cheeks, and then he’s diving back in, tongue slurping and fucking into him with relentless vigour. “You’re crazy,” He manages to get out, even as he’s trying not to lose his mind over the way Chanyeol eats him out like he’s starving.

“No,” Chanyeol replies, still managing to be a greasy little shit even when he’d had his tongue in Jongdae’s ass mere seconds ago, Jongdae’s _ fuck, put it back in, dickhead _ ignored for a moment. “Just crazy about you.”

Jongdae can’t help but roll his eyes, even if there’s a warmth that has nothing to do with arousal spreading from his chest. “Shut up and eat my ass.”

He feels more than hears Chanyeol’s pleased rumble, and then Chanyeol’s pushing his tongue back into him again, and Jongdae lets himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think pcy doesn't eat ass like his life depends on it you're wrong.


End file.
